New Urbem
New Urbem is the location and city where the Deavors brought Elastigirl and a few second-rated supers to, in Incredibles 2. Winston Deavor believes that the city's known level of crime could help them in their task to make superheroes legal again. Background Not much is known about the city, other than the fact that it has a high level of crime waves and possibly high level tech, due to the hovering metro train that Elastigirl stopped so she could save its passengers; when it was being controlled by the Screenslaver. Because of the city's crime rate, Winston sees it as a superhero's playground, and had gotten its police chief's permission to allow supers to help them deal with it; before bringing them to the city. Appearances ''Incredibles 2 Elastigirl is tasked to go to New Urbem as a city where dangers would happen. Meanwhile, the mayor of New Urbem is seen announcing the grand opening of a new train, which suddenly moves backwards by itself and Elastigirl manages to approach the runaway train. When Elastigirl reaches the railroad engineer, she then discovers that the train was controlled by the Screenslaver. Upon doing so, Elastigirl is then at a studio where she is to be interviewed about her job in rescuing the passengers from the train in which all the screens at the studio are taken over by a villain no other than the Screenslaver. Elastigirl manages to escape the studio as she alerts a pilot that the Ambassador is in danger, so Elastigirl reaches another helicopter controlled by the Screenslaver to rescue the Ambassador and the passengers. The next day, Elastigirl notices a protest of bringing superheroes back in the world in which one of them holds a sign warning her to keep an eye out for the Screenslaver. Meanwhile, Elastigirl goes to Winston's office about the DevTech conference where all the superheroes would be legal again taking place on their ship while Elastigirl meets a couple of new Supers. Later, recent news of Elastigirl saving the Ambassador is suddenly interrupted by the Screenslaver giving a monologue on all the TV screens. Elastigirl manages to track down the Screenslaver and capture him. Later during a celebration at the Screenslaver's arrest, it is then revealed that the Screenslaver who was unmasked was actually a pizza deliveryman and Evelyn Deavor is revealed to be the real Screenslaver, putting Hypno-goggles on Elastigirl and hypnotizing her. Even when Evelyn was arrested for her notorious attempts to make Supers illegal permanently, New Urbem remains standing thanks to Winston making all superheroes legal again. LEGO The Incredibles In the Lego game, the city gets attack by two supervillains known as Brainfreezer and the Anchor-Man. One of the Brainfreezer's missions play's a part in the game's version of the ''Incredibles 2 storyline, while the rest of the missions can be access on free play. During Brainfreezer missions the city's temperature turns cold and begins to be covered in ice and snow, near the water district, while Anchor-Man missions has endless rain and harsh winds surrounding the docks. Gallery incredibles2-animationscreencaps_com-3262.jpg incredibles2-animationscreencaps_com-3565.jpg incredibles2-animationscreencaps_com-3659.jpg incredibles2-animationscreencaps_com-3848.jpg incredibles2-animationscreencaps_com-4027.jpg Trivia *"Urbem" means "city" in Latin. Category:The Incredibles locations Category:Locations Category:Cities